


Birthday Cards

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobHwan Dads, Family Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: Daddy Jiwon has a happy birthday. BobHwan Dads continues. Ji Woo is back!
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan & Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my Bunny Bias Wrecker. I hope you’re as happy as the character I wrote. 💜

***************

“Papa.”

Jinhwan looked down at the tug on his shirt as he was taking the laundry off the drying rack.

“Yes, baby?”

Ji Woo plopped down on the floor in dramatic sprawl and whined, “I dunno what to get Daddy for his birthday. Help me?”

Jinhwan dropped the last sock into the basket, then gave his daughter his full attention. He gracefully folded his legs and sat across from her.

“Well, you know he loves it when you make him things. Why don’t you make him a song?”

“Ugh, I did that last year.”

“Is there a limit on how many songs one can write? I should tell him to stop working then, I’m sure he’s met that quota already.”

Ji Woo stared at him. “I dun even know what that means.”

Jinhwan leaned back on his hands. “ _Don’t_. I _don’t_ know what that means. But never mind, Papa was trying to be funny.”

“Why?”

“Good question.” He reached over and plucked his daughter up to settle her on his lap. “Okay, what other ideas do we have? How about an art project? You could draw his picture. Or better yet, draw me and give it to him.”

“Why?”

“Because _I_ am a _Work of Art_.” Jinhwan struck a pose. Ji Woo giggled.

“You’re funny now, Papa.”

A self-deprecating smile stretched his lips. “Of course.”

He leaned over and kissed her nose. “Hmmm. Maybe make him a string bracelet? Or you could even clean your room for once.”

“Noooooo!”

“I thought I’d at least try to slip that in.”

Jinhwan stared into space, still thinking. “Help him in his studio? Or maybe we can go shop for something at the mall.”

“Ugh, Papa, that’s so boring!”

“Hey, you asked me. Clearly you weren’t getting any better ideas.”

Ji Woo leaned back and stared at his face. “What are you gonna give him?”

Jinhwan actually blushed a little bit, the tips of his ears turning red. “The same thing I give him every year. And before you ask, no, it’s _absolutely_ not something you can give him too.”

Ji Woo squirmed out of his lap, and rolled around on the floor. “Arggghhhh!”

Jinhwan just shook his head. “You are so Jiwon’s daughter.”

She said peevishly, “I hate this. It’s too hard.” Tears of frustration were welling up in her eyes.

He knew she was upset because she wanted to give her Daddy a special present and didn’t know what to do, but Jinhwan also knew she was probably about five minutes away from a meltdown.

“Maybe you need a time-out, to calm down a bit.”

Ji Woo popped up with a grimace on her face. “No Papa. I’ll be good.”

“Ok, I’ll give you a Get-Out-of-Jail-Free card. I thought Daddy had used them all up with me, but turns out there’s one left for you.”

Suddenly, her little face lit up.

“I got it! I know what to make!”

She ran off upstairs to her room, shouting “Thanks, Papa!”, before slamming her door shut. Jinhwan shook his head again.

“Sooooo his daughter.”

***************

After a birthday dinner at home, and a bakery cake with candles to blow out, Bobby was enjoying a beer and relaxing. His husband and daughter were sitting at the table, chatting and giggling over icing that got on both their noses. Life was pretty perfect. His heart was full to bursting.

And maybe his ear drums too.

“Daddy!” Ji Woo suddenly screeched at him.

He didn’t know if all six-year-old girls screamed to communicate most of the time, or she was spending too much time with her Uncle Junhoe, but his ears will still adjusting.

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Hmmm?”

“Can I give you my present now?” She bounced up and down on her chair.

Bobby chuckled. “Sure, Antsy-Pants. Let’s do presents now.”

Ji Woo tore off upstairs to her bedroom.

Bobby stood up and offered a hand to Jinhwan. “Let’s go to the living room. Or do you want to race off and get my present too?”

Jinhwan slid his palm against Bobby’s, threading their fingers together as he stood. “You’re looking at it, Bob.”

Bobby tugged that hand so that Jinhwan softly crashed into him, and whispered into his ear, “Oh goody. My favorite thing to unwrap.”

Before he could reply, their daughter came galloping down the stairs. With his mouth quirked up on one corner in amusement over the flush of Jinhwan’s pale skin, Bobby towed him along to the couch, pulling his husband down beside him. Ji Woo hopped up onto his lap.

She shoved a bunch of colorful papers at him. “I made it all by myself!”

She caught Jinhwan’s gaze. “But, um, Papa gave me the idea.”

“I did?” He seemed puzzled.

“Yeah, when you said the thing about the jail card. I thought, Daddy could use more cards. So I made him some!”

She leaned over and gave Bobby a big kiss on the cheek.

“Happy Birthday, Daddy! I love you!”

Bobby felt his eyes well up. He would never get tired of hearing those words for as long as he lived.

“Thank you, Princess. This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

“You said that last year.”

Jinhwan snickered.

“Well, it was true then. Every year when you make me something new, it’s the new best.”

Ji Woo nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Bobby agreed with a grin. She cracked him up. “Let’s see what all I got here.”

He had a small stack of construction paper, cut into ragged rectangles, about the size of index cards. They were covered with drawings and Ji Woo’s childish handwriting.

He picked up the top one and read it out loud.

“‘To Daddy from Ji Woo.  
1 Kiss.’”

There were red lips drawn on it. “Oh that’s nice, I can’t wait to use that.”

She beamed at him.

“Hmm, what’s next?  
‘To Daddy from Papa.  
1 No Jale.’”

This drawing was a stick man behind bars, with a big red X over it.

“What does that mean?”

Ji Woo pointed at Jinhwan. “Papa said you used your last Get-Out-of-Jail-Card from him, and it sounded import’nent, so I made you one.”

“Ahhhh,” Bobby nodded. “I go through a lot of those. Good idea.”

Jinhwan pretended to look through the pile. “Did you make him another fifty? That should last the month.”

“Ha Ha.”

“Keep going, Daddy, there’s more.”

He picked up another one.

“‘To Daddy from Ji Woo.  
1 BW.’”

This one had a cake with candles on it. “Wait, what is ‘BW’?” Bobby looked puzzled.

Ji Woo looked a little sheepish. “It’s Birthday Wish. I didn’t know how to spell ‘Birthday,’ and I didn’t want to ask Papa.”

Jinhwan reached out and stroked her hair. “You could have asked me, Baby.”

“I didn’t want to tell what I was doing.” She shrugged.

"But it’s for a wish, Daddy, like when you blow out the candles. You know when you say, 'I wish you would clean your room,' or 'I wish Hanbin-ah would stop buying all these toys.' Stuff like that."

"Neither one of those will ever come  
true, wish or not."

Ji Woo shook her head. "No, no, my  
wish card is good!"

Then she pointed at the next card. "That one is for you to use with Papa too."

Bobby picked up the card, and choked back laughter. The card had a face on it with a heart mole on the cheek, and a wide open mouth. He barely managed to read it out loud.

"'To Daddy from Papa.  
1 BJ'."

"What the hell?" Jinhwan's head snapped up off Bobby's shaking shoulder. He looked down at the card, and his drawn face on it. “Shut up, Jiwon, this isn’t funny.”

But that just made Bobby lose control and laugh like a hyena. His daughter just looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

He managed to calm down enough to ask, “What does this one mean, Princess?”

She looked dubiously from a grinning Bobby to a non-grinning Jinhwan. “It’s for one Birthday Joke. Papa tells funny jokes.”

At that, her Daddy laughed so hard, Ji Woo almost fell off his lap. Even her Papa was having a hard time keeping a straight face, his dancing eyes like crescent moons and his lips pursed.

Bobby hugged his daughter and clutched the colored papers, making eye contact with Jinhwan over the top of her head.

“I can’t wait use that one on your Papa tonight.”

Jinhwan actually winked at him, and Ji Woo hugged him back around the neck. Yup, he was a lucky bastard, and he was enjoying every minute of this birthday.

“I told you, Princess, you always give me the best presents.”

***************


End file.
